A known vehicle steering column has an axially extending input shaft that is connected to the vehicle steering wheel. The input shaft is rotatable about an axis upon rotation of the steering wheel. A housing at least partially encloses the input shaft. A cavity having a flat bottom surface is formed on the inner surface of the housing. A bearing is located in the cavity and is interposed between the input shaft and the housing. The outer race of the bearing seats in the cavity of the housing. The bearing supports the input shaft for rotation about the axis. A gasket is interposed between the housing and the bearing. The gasket is seated against the flat bottom surface of the cavity. The gasket ensures that the bearing fits tightly in the housing. The gasket also eliminates any spacing formed by differences in the manufacturing tolerances of the housing and an outer race of the bearing.
A problem with the known vehicle steering column is that over time, the gasket may “walk out” or move axially out of the cavity and away from its position between the housing and the bearing. When the gasket moves from between the housing and the bearing, the bearing may not fit tightly in the cavity of the housing. As a result, the vehicle steering wheel may begin to feel loose and maintenance to replace the gasket may be required.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle steering column that is designed to prevent axial movement of the gasket from its position between the housing and the bearing.